The present invention relates to a control arm for a tripod head.
A tripod head is the part of a tripod system that attaches the supported device (such as a still camera or a movie camera) to the tripod legs, and allows the orientation of the device to be manipulated or locked down. Modular or stand-alone tripod heads can be used on a wide range of tripods, allowing the user choose which type of head best suits their needs. Integrated heads are built directly onto the tripod legs. The various types of tripod heads provide different control mechanisms and have distinct applications. Some can restrict movement to a single axis, while others offer robotic movement to increase the precision of the movements. The materials used to construct tripod heads and the physical designs of various heads can be different, depending on their intended use.
Often, the tripod head includes a generally cylindrical housing, which has a connection mechanism at one end for a tripod. A ball member in the housing is movably engaged and is provided with a locking device at one end thereof for supporting the optical instrument. In the tripod head of this type, the ball member is generally a spherical ball having an extension for connecting to a locking device, and the locking device normally consists essentially of a split clamp having a recess adapted to mate with a plate attached to the optical instrument, and a clamping screw for securing the ball in place in the housing.
Fluid based tripod heads are often used with video cameras. They provide smooth free movement, even with the heaviest of provisional video cameras. The fluid within the head reduces the likelihood of the user introducing any jerkiness or vibration to the shot during a pan or tilt through dampening, and also reduces the friction between moving parts of the head.
In general, the principal function of tripod heads are to provide the ability to hold the attached device fixed in a specific orientation until the user desires to change its position. In the case of a photographic camera, this can help reduce vibration that would appear when using relatively slow shutter speeds while still being able to quickly recompose for another shot, or allow for very long exposures. In cinematography or video applications, a tripod head allows the camera operator to pan and tilt with much more control when compared to hand-holding the camera. Often to assist with the operation of the tripod head, a control arm is included that is interconnected to the tripod head. Unfortunately, often the position of the control arm is not suitable for optimal control of the tripod head. For example, at times the control arm may be to high for optimal use, may be to low for optimal use, or otherwise should be modified to avoid obstacles near the tripod head, such as tree branches. Moreover, the control arm should be freely adjustable to a desirable location while operating the imaging device.
What is desired therefore is a modified control arm suitable for being freely adjustable to a desirable location while operating the imaging device.